<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddamn it Jiyong! by PrussiaSheiala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407523">Goddamn it Jiyong!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala'>PrussiaSheiala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prussias 2020 120 hour kpop challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Alpha Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Alpha Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Alpha Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon-centric, M/M, Omega Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Rut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Workaholic that he is... Jiyong didn't even notice that his rut had started, his pack and 4 boyfriends, very not impressed nor happy with him, but still love him and take care of him during it.</p><p>//Can be read as a standalone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Choi Seunghyun/Dong Youngbae/Kang Daesung/Kwon Jiyong/Lee Seunghyun, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kang Daesung/Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prussias 2020 120 hour kpop challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddamn it Jiyong!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahasrilu/gifts">Mahasrilu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I fucking lost this story when it was almost done, cause my PC, which is honestly at this point, closer to a weapon in grade than a standard gaming PC... BLUE SCREEN OF DEATHED ME.</p><p>So yeah I had to write it twice, I did not have fun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was pretty well known that Jiyong spent to much time working and not enough time taking care of his own health. It wasn't a secret. It wasn't that he didn't try to look out of himself; it wasn't that he tried to become sick or unhealthy, it just… happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was because of how he treated his body, but he had never been very in tune with his inner alpha, it was why he found it hilarious and really fucking dumb that seemingly so many people thought that he should be the pack alpha of Big Bang, it was literally the dumbest idea he had heard recently, and he lived with Seungri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably the reason that when he reached his pre-rut, he didn't notice. Seungri and Daesung were in Japan, and Seunghyun and Youngbae were working from home, so it was just him in his beloved studio. One of the reasons for that might be because he kicked out Youngbae and Seunghyun just 12 hours earlier when the men's overprotectiveness simply became too much for him to deal with. There was only so much Jiyong could take before he became too annoyed with everybody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't that he didn't know he was a pain to work with, he was a perfectionist to a point where he knew that not only did it drive everybody around him insane, it made them want to kill him, nothing was more evident to that than the MADE album, while Jiyong was happy with some of the songs on the album, he kept coming back to them to tweak stuff, he wanted it to be perfect, not just for himself, not just for his fans, but for all of his group… his pack. He wanted to make sure that every part of their voices was shown, to have dance breaks for them to show their skills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to write and produce music that made the rest of the world see his members that way that Jiyong saw them… perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why he was working so hard, that was why he ignored his body and its needs. He was so focused on everything that he didn't realise what was going on before it was too late. The screen in front of his face was starting to blur a bit in his vision, and rough pull in his chest dragged him out of his workflow as he gritted his teeth through a tang of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annoyed he tried to run through the list of why his dumb ass body decided that it should be in pain now, yes he had slowly been feeling it build up over the last 12 hours, but damn there was no reason for it to be this bad! He had been drinking, coffee and Redbull yes, but that was still fluid right? He had been eating! Mostly chips, but that was still calories! He had been sleeping less than 24 hours ago, yes only 3 hours and on the couch of his studio, but still!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why the fuck did it feel like his fingers were itching to grab people he couldn't reach, his head was spinning as he stood up trying to reach his phone, pack… his mind was split between his pack and pain… pain… fuck it hurt. His knee hit the ground before he reached his bag where he had stuffed the phone away hours ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reason he had chucked it away so he couldn't reach it was cause he had been itching and needing to call Seungri and Daesung in Japan, he didn't know what, he just knew he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His vision was going all over the place as he tried to get his brain to work, how the fuck was he getting bad so fast? Was he dying? It felt like he was dying, fuck he couldn't die yet, he hadn't finished the album, and Youngbae would dig him up from his grave just to kill him again in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to worm his way over to his bag, finally grabbing for his phone, hands shaking like he was trying to cold turkey a drug addiction, which he didn't have no matter how much the world seemed to have decided he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank fuck for emergency numbers, cause it only took him two-clicks before his phone was calling… somebody… his vision was having giant fucking stars in it, so it was getting a little hard to see who or what he was calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take many rings for the other person to pick up, which was pretty impressive cause Jiyong was pretty sure it was shit am, and anybody who wasn't him really should be sleeping "Jiyong? Are you okay? You never call me at this time?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Riiiiii." Jiyong's tongue felt too big for his mouth, and he opened one of his eyes to once again realise that the world was very much spinning, but he felt a little better talking to somebody from his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic was very clear in Seungri's voice as he spoke his next words "oh god, where are you? Did you get attacked on the way home!? We told you to stop walking home! If you really need to get home that late, call one of us or atleast an uber, fuck fuck fuck, we just got home! Can you like… send us your coordinates?!" the baby alpha had always been a worrier, it which was kinda funny cause it was the opposite of his persona, but he had always cared and worried so much for his pack. Seungri might be loud and brash, but he loved them so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is happening?" Jiyong could hear the sleepy voice of somebody else being woken up by Seungri's loud screeching, which yeah was to be expected. Warmth spread in Jiyong's chest at the thought of his pack being happy and warm wrapped up in blankets, god he loved these men so fucking much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Jiyong, he sounds like he is in pain, something is wrong." fear, that tone in his voice was fear, something that was rare to hear from the baby alpha. Lee Seungri was scared of very few things, and pretty all of them had to do with either his subgender or his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be a testament to how much the weird pain was fucking with his head, but he actually felt good hearing just how much Seungri cared about him, how they all cared about him. Atleast his vision had stopped spinning, and most of the bright stars were gone "I am hard." he just realised that at that moment. Ha. Not what he expected, he wasn't really a masochist who got off on pain, so it was honestly a little surprising, but hey, oaky then. Not as if had any energy to do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence from the other side of the phone was deafening, Jiyong slurring out "Ri? You still there?" god words were hard, and his vision was starting to turn black again, every part of his body felt exhausted, he felt that he could sleep now. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as overwhelming now that he had talked to his group member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you?" Jiyong wanted to tease him for suddenly being so serious, but he decided that it probably wasn't a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Studio…" he yawned, "Imma sleep now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jiyong No!" he didn't hear the rest of Seungri's words as his phone fell out of his hands as he fell asleep, or maybe he passed out, sometimes there wasn't really much difference between those two for Jiyong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind woke up a bit as somebody picked him up from where he was lying on the floor, but he wasn't even close to aware enough to figure out who it was, all he knew was that atleast it was somebody from his pack, even if his ability to tell apart scents were failing him at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still his pack, warm and comfortable as somebodies arms were wrapped just a bit to tight around him as they carried him out of the studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Jiyong woke up, he actually broke through the cloud over his mind to really join the realm of the awake. He was at their nest, two different men wrapped him, hugging him like an octopus. It took him a few minutes to really realise and take stock of what was going on, he was dressed in just his underwear, lying down between Daesung and Seungri who were wrapped around him, hands greedy as they were holding onto him, seemingly worried that if they let go of him for just a second, he would disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt better, a lot better, a cold pack was placed on his forehead combatting his heightened body temperature and fever that had been trying to make a comeback, but his world wasn't a fucking mess of thought swirling around anymore, and he could finally think.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong sighed, he knew what it was, and that was when he got the attention of another person in the room who removed the cold towel from his forehead as it was heating up "So you figured out what is going on?" it was Seunghyun's voice, and the disappoint was clear in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong couldn't help, but feel a pit in his chest, not the pain, but just shame "my rut right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we have talked about this Ji, so many times, why do we have to keep doing this." Seunghyun sound angry with him, the pack alpha never did. While he was a deeply emotional man, he wasn't like Youngbae or Jiyong himself who at times got overwhelmed with their emotions and just had to express them, it was one of the reasons why he had been the perfect pick for pack alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong felt like shit, cause Seunghyun was right, this was far from the first time that he had gotten this sick by not being with his pack during his rut, sometimes when he had been younger, it was cause he didn't want to bother them when he was stuck in other countries, and it never felt right to him to go to a place that offers rut and heat help. Later on when they had become a better pack and more solid, plus he started to realise just how much his selfish actions hurt the people he loved the most, stuff like this only happened when he was so deep in his work that he didn't notice, nor listen, to his body when it was speaking up, "I didn't mean to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You never mean to, I know that love, but we can't keep doing this." he bent over from where he was sitting to kiss just the tip of Jiyong's nose, making the younger alpha frown a bit, while he was between waves of his rut, he still wanted kisses, real kisses, he wanted his pack close, "we will talk about it more after your rut, you know we love you so much, you just really scared us." His pack alpha to hug him and care for him, but he knew he couldn't demand something. He had gotten forgiveness for Seunghyun which was more than enough to start with, both of them knew that it was something Jiyong needed, to be told that he was forgiven and still loved even when he fucked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kwon Jiyong might be G-dragon, a legend and monster of the kpop industry, but he was also just a man, a man that loved and didn't always know how to show it. A man that fucked up, who worked too much and drank to much coffee, but still deserved love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong opened his mouth to ask the question, but Seunghyun knew him well enough to start his answer before Jiyong even asked his question "Youngbae couldn't get out of his prior arrangement, he will be as quickly as possible, he is worried, but your fever was already breaking when he left, so he was calm. Don't worry, he did call for a driver, we never let him drive upset. Seungri was the most shaken up cause he was the one you called, but when he fell asleep, he was calm as well, your scent became more normalised helped. Daesung blamed himself, and so did I, but we both agreed that it is not the best way of dealing with things. They will be very handsy with you when they wake up, Daesung was the one who had to carry you when we found you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did… anything happen?" Jiyong was biting his lip, his brain was still a little confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun's smile was calming, and he petted Jiyong's cheek, the younger leaning into his hand "of course not, the rut wave went away naturally as we got you cooled down and we laid you in the nest." Jiyong's ruts were notoriously very sexual and very sporadic, he wasn't even meant to have his rut for another 4 weeks, but it seemed that his body had decided he hadn't been with his pack enough which… yeah fair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" he wasn't sure if he was disappointed or happy, thinking about it more critical, Jiyong was fully aware that none of his pack members would ever touch him in any sexual way when he was knocked out, but hey, his rut filled brain found it kinda hot that they cared so much about his consent, even tho he knew that his chilli scent had to have been strong, "what about you?" honestly everybody should be impressed with him if you asked Jiyong, they were getting so good at talking about their emotions, which was so different from when they were 18, both had just presented and Youngbae had to lock them in a room together so they could find out how to work together and love each other as two alphas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mostly worried about you," the truth was clear in Seunghyuns voice as he dipped the towel from Jiyong's forehead into the cold ice water again, a soft smile on his pretty lips "I… I wondered at first if I could have done anything to stop it, to stop you from going down this hole, but then I remembered that you were right last time. I can't read your mind nor see the future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had talked about this so many times, all of them struggling to figure out how to deal with everything, how to move past just blaming yourself when something got bad, but over the years they had finally found ways to work around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you… all of you." Jiyong could feel the second wave of his rut coming up, he wanted to move up to kiss Seunghyun, maybe even do more, but he couldn't with Seungri and Daesung holding each of his sides down as they slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun seeming to realise what the other alpha wanted leaning over to kiss him, the kiss wasn't nearly as deep or as erotic as Jiyong wanted in his rut striking mind, but it was enough at that moment, "not now?" Seunghyun shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was no secret that Seunghyun wasn't always in the mood, especially if his mind was elsewhere "not when I am still worried, I will join you later when I feel better. It's not healthy this way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong knew he was right, but he still couldn't help, but pout, which coursed Seunghyun to laugh, the olders deep-voiced laugh was enough to start waking up the two younger and warm Jiyong's heart. He always loved Seunghyun voice, when they were young, as both their voices first dropped, Jiyong had been jaloused, Seunghyun had the perfect rapper voice, a voice that he would have loved to have, but as Big Bang and later mates, he were happy that it was the older who had it. Cause it was much nicer to listen to the voice than to have it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ji?" Daesung's voice was rough from sleep as he sat up, finally letting blood into Jiyoungs thin arm, he hadn't even realised that it had been sleeping "you are awake!" he was quick to rub his eyes freeing it from sleep before putting a soft, hesitant hand on Jiyong's forehead "the fever is almost gone? Do you feel better now? You terrified us…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hurt to have hurt the two youngest so much, Daesung being the only omega to four alphas, and Seungri being their youngest and a soft alpha, both of them often had their emotions all over the place and were specifically sensitive to changes in their pack bond. At times like this Jiyong couldn't help, but think that maybe they should start their search for a beta or maybe even a second omega again, it would make it so much easier for Daesung to deal with "I am better now, I am sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Daesung smiled, his eyes disappearing into crescent moon shape and Jiyong's heart couldn't help but beat a little faster, Daesung's smile was always enough to make him feel better, make him feel special and loved "don't be sorry, be better next time. We are just happy to have you come home safe, I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love all of you… so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it's good that we are mates and you can do nothing to get rid of us, isn't it?" Seungri had woken up, he hadn't moved yet, but he was atleast awake, big sparkling eyes looking at Jiyong with an intensity that almost burned his soul, but then he blinked and back was his regular expression "we love you as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungri always had those moments, moments where Jiyong was almost sure that the younger could see into his soul and read it, the intensity of the youngers love almost scared him at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun got up from where he had been sitting at the head of the bed, taking the now warm towel with him "I have a few phone calls to make now that the rest of the world is awake, don't worry, I will make sure the arrangements for all three of you are fixed." now that was a job that Jiyong was very happy as part of the pack alphas part and not group leaders, god he might be the leader of Big Bang, but sorting out schedules always made him feel like a secretary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Early on they had decided that for stuff like heats and ruts, Seunghyun would make the calls as their pack alpha, if it was sickness and other stuff to do with the group, Jiyong would do them "take good care of him boys," Seunghyun winked at them from the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung tilting his head a little to the side as he took a sniff of the air, Jiyong knew what he was finding, his rut scent had to have started to become thick and heavy in the air, and he could feel that his own cock was very much interested in the fact that neither of the two youngest Big Bang members, had found a shirt to be something they needed to wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungri who seemed to have woken up for real had a grin on his face "oh we will take care off him," for a second Jiyong was slightly worried that he was about to be eaten by the two youngers, then again… maybe that actually sounded like a good and fun way to spend his time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good boys," Seunghyun returned the grin, before closing the door behind him, leaving the three of them alone in the room. For a second, Jiyong thought that they would just jump him, which honestly sounded great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn't what happened cause as much as Jiyong wanted to be ravaged and as much as his rut </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to be ravaged, both of the younger was still hesitant "are you sure you are better? You seemed to be in a lot of pain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goddamn it, of course, they wouldn't just let that go. Jiyong limb's complained as he sat up, less in pain and more from the fact that both his arms were pretty dead from having the two other men sleeping on it, but he had already made a choice, and he was damn well gonna stick with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His muscles were not as fast as he wanted them to be, but the strength of his arousal and rut was enough to push him forward running his hand through Daesung's bleached locks to pull to omega closer, eagerly kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega froze at first, taken aback by Jiyong's forwardness, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for Daesung to eagerly kiss him back, the scent of blueberries spiking in the room as the younger more or less gave into the push and need he had felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rut easily got to all of them, after all, that was the point of them, driving packs together, and Jiyong's felt even stronger than normal that day. Logically he knew why, he hadn't been spending enough time with his pack, to much time alone, had stressed out his body and inner alpha, triggered a rut to get him closer to his pack, but really all that thinking and really considering if he should start treating his body better, would have to wait, Jiyong had more important things to deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those things were Seungri's lips that had started kissing up his neck from behind, and Daesung eagerly pressing up against his front, holding Jiyong's face between his hand as he kissed him. He was letting Jiyong control the speed and deepness of the kiss, but eagerly parting his lips with the alpha tongue teased them open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong had to break the kiss as Seungri bit down over his scent gland, eagerly lick it afterwards, pleasure flowing through the older alpha "You smell so good," the younger's voice was eager and needy, and the second that Jiyong removed himself from the kiss, soft pillowy lips went down the other side of his throat, biting on the soft skin there, eagerly taking in the scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it felt good, just letting them work him over, for a few seconds, all he could do was close his eyes, lean his head back and just enjoy the feeling of the other men's mouths on him, these men that he loved so much, taking care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck he loved these two so much, but when Seungri sneaked his hands around Jiyong's chest to flick a nipple, almost instantly hardening the bud into a rock hard pebble, he decided that it was enough playing. Jiyong could get a little… pushy… in bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seunghyun and Youngbae used to call him a drama queen, the reason he got that nickname wasn't just the fact that he would hiss and yell at them for messing with his stuff at the studio, chase them out with angry looks and anything in his power to get them to do what he wanted. It was part of the reason, yes, but a much bigger reason was the fact that Jiyong could be very pushy and demanding in bed, he didn't like to call it dominant, cause he wasn't sure that was what he would call himself, Jiyong liked to see it as he knew what he liked, and he would damn well get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did also help that Seungri and Daesung, was more than happy to be pushed around and give in to his demands. Specially Seungri, who in general, liked being pushed around and messing around more than he would admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why Jiyong felt comfortable gripping onto the youngers hair, lifting his head with a bit of force to eagerly kiss him, he managed to force a moan from the younger as Seungri eagerly tested his grip his in hair, almost panting into the alpha mouth as they kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung who had been working on placing a hickey on Jiyong's neck, stopped for a second to just look at them, to just take in the image in front of him "pretty…" Jiyong couldn't help but grin into Seungri's mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body still felt exhausted and weak, and he wasn't operating on 100% just yet, but being with his pack was helping, his rut taking in over his other needs. His inner alpha just pushing him to be with them, to feel them, to mark them, cause they were his. His pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Seungri broke the kiss, he was panting "let us take care of you, we can be good for you, just lie back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of Jiyong wanted to deny it, wanted to be the active one, but in the end yeah it did sound pretty hot to be serviced by the two younger. They were both so eager, even if both of them still wore a slight smirk that made Jiyong's stomach do little flips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how he ended up on his back, legs spread, with one hand buried in raven locks, the other fisting bleached hair as the two eagerly licked and suckled his cock. Moaning at times when Jiyong would tighten his grip and guide their head a little harsher than before, fuck it felt good. He tried to look at them while the eagerly wrapped tongues and lips around his overheated flesh, but fuck those eyes staring at him with so much heat was just too fucking much to handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to enjoy it, Jiyong wanted it to never end, but god he knew looking onto to those two sets of heavy dark eyes would be all he needed to finally be pushed over the edge "so good, you are doing so good boys."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungri challenged Jiyong's grasp on his hair as he sunk all the way down on Jiyong's cock, easily taking him down his throat. Fuck. Seungri had always been good at sucking cock, like disturbingly good, the form of good where you think 'oh damn he put his 1000 hours into it to become a master.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung whined out, not happy "not fair, don't hog it!" it should probably be a little weird that it was his cock they were fighting over, actually yeah, without a doubt it should be weird, but he just found it hot. He had two hot men that he loved more than anything, fighting over who got to suck his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling at Seungri's hair to get him off his cock, even if it felt fucking amazing, "play nice Ri." Jiyong almost couldn't recognise his own voice. It was so changed and wrapped up in desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resiting Jiyong's pull of his hair, Seungri just moaned, seemingly enjoying the pain of having his hair pulled, not something completely surprising as he was the same person who had his pack bite on inner thigh cause he liked the tinge of the pain of Seunghyun's teeth marking up his flesh. That would annoy and tease all of them until somebody put him over their thighs and slapped his firm ass until all he could do was sobbingly moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, Seungri was one of a kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby alpha's throat was almost vibrating from his moaning at the rough treatment he loved so much, which was enough to make it run deliciously down Jiyong's spine. Fuck it felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung was tugging against Jiyong's hold on his hair, as the older in rut alpha was quickly losing control of the situation, but god he couldn't get himself to really care, it felt fucking amazing as Daesung went down to nibble, suck and lick at where Jiyong's knot would start to grow very shortly, cause he couldn't keep it in for much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him wanted nothing more than to cum over their pretty faces, and preferably knot somebodies mouth, but damn he was old enough to know that it was a bad idea. He didn't get long to think about because in the next second wet fingers was pressing against his entrance "okay?" Daesung's voice was hesitant. As if he weren't sure if he was pushing it too far, it wasn't always that Jiyong was in the mood for assplay, like most alpha's he didn't get as much pleasure out of it as beta's and definitely not omega's, but at that moment it seemed like the best idea that had ever happened the humanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted his pack on every part of him, inside him, all over him, anywhere he could have them. Jiyong just needed the closed "fuck yeah," Daesung was nice enough to start with only two fingers, as his poor alpha ass did not adjust as quickly as Daesung's own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a few seconds, Jiyong's brain tried to figure out if he had completely zoned out, cause he hadn't noticed when the omega had reached over and found their lube, it was very hard to think when Seungri seemingly was very happy choking on his dick. Then he finally realised what was going on, and all he could do was choke out "fuck I am gonna cum." as Daesung grazed his prostate with the tip of two fingers, fingers that were… covered in the omega's own slick. That was what he was using to finger open Jiyong with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't hold it in anymore as Daesung added a third finger to his ass while sucking hard on his knot slowly starting to expand, giving it the much-needed pressure it needed. Next second he emptied his load into Seungri's eager mouth, and Jiyong could feel his throat contracting and swallowing multiple times as the baby alpha eagerly tried to gargle up as much of his cum as humanly possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sadly for Seungri, Jiyong was in rut and had knotted, which meant that more cum was being shot out of his still painfully hard cock, and it was more or less impossible for Seungri to swallow all of it even if he tries, and try he did, but more of it ended up flowing from his mouth and down Jiyong's cock as Daesung massaged his knot and prostate at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong was almost sure that he blacked out for a short second there it felt so fucking good, cumming during rut was almost amazing, doing it with his mate's hands all over him, even fucking better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he zoned back into the real world from whatever dream planet he had visited for a short moment, the two younger had changed position, now back to lying with their head on his chest, looking up at him with almost stars in their eyes. They made a beautiful, perfect visual at that moment, their pretty eyes and faces fitting so perfectly in with his chest tattoos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong didn't get much time to think about, as a moan was forced from his lips, it turned out that Daesung still had his hand wrapped around the older alpha's cock, massaging the man's knot that still hadn't deflated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful," that was all he could croak out, cause it was all he could think about, they were so beautiful. Both of them, more than Jiyong, could ever hope to express.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungri grinned, nipping at Jiyong's collarbone, that was once again way to prominent after spending to much time at the studio and not enough on eating "right back at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jiyong could do was just laugh, only for his laugh to be stopped by a moan as Daesung tightened his grasp around the older alpha's knot "fuck you can't do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I just did?" god the two of them were so cheeky together, how was Jiyong ever meant to deal with this? Atleast without dying from to many orgasms?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took longer than normal for his knot to go down, but Jiyong really blamed that on the fact that Seungri and Daesung were going between kissing each other, rubbing their still very present erections against his hip, before going back to kissing Jiyong's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care of each other," Jiyong couldn't help, but laugh a little at the two of them's action. None of them was 18-year-old teens, and really should be acting more like adults, but it was hard during a rut or a heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the younger looked sceptical "are you sure? You are still in rut?" Daesung's voice was hesitant, out of all of them, he was the only one who didn't have ruts himself, so he understood them the least. Just as none of them would ever really be able to understand what it felt like to have a heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling his most calming smile, even if he was still coming down from his orgasm he ran a hand through Daesung's bleached locks, the younger really needed to stop bleaching it so much "I am sure, if anything, I think my dick might fall off if cum again so soon after. Plus, can you blame me? I don't think there is anything as hot as watching you two makeout?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perv," Seungri was grinning, and he didn't seem to mind one bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Takes one to know one," Jiyong was more than happy to answer the grin with one of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching the two makeout was indeed as glorious as Jiyong thought it would be, they were by far the two most naturally submissive people, one being a soft alpha, the other being an omega, they had found their own way of being with each other, just as any other pairing in their pack, each dynamic was different. Seungri and Daesung's were a lot more play fighting than what was probably appropriate for somebody their ages, they almost managed to push Jiyong of the bed as the two of them roll around until Daesung had the younger pinned to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It really wasn't a fair fight, Daesung was taller than Seungri and by far stronger than the baby alpha. Yes, he might be an omega, but his build was… impressive. Jiyong's poor cock gave a very good attempt on becoming hard again, seemingly really enjoying the visual of their pack omega, pinning down their maknae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But nobody was more excited about it, than Seungri who teasingly rolled his hips grinding their hard cocks together, forcing a pouty moan from Daesung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, it ended up with Daesung pinning the youngers hands above his head while he was riding him, and Jiyong happily just sat back against the frame of the bed while jerking himself off to the image. That was the great thing about ruts, where heats were an omega's body going 'yes yes yes, breed me, give me children', alpha's ruts were meant to be about pack, about bringing them together, so while Jiyong's body was all up for sex, and preferably a lot of it, it didn't need to be focused on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was why ruts could never be done alone, cause they weren't about having sex, it was about being together. It was meant to bring them all together, as a pack. It seemed that Jiyong's rut scent was getting to Seungri, cause the baby alpha yelped out surprised as he seemingly realised that his body was having a damn party of its own, and he was about to knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily for him, Daesung seemed to be ready for it, swallowing up Seungri's moans with eager and needy kisses, not stopping the movements of his hips. Jiyong never felt that he was left out, as both of the younger men had one of the free hands-on a part of his body to keep him connected to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both managed to get another orgasm out of each other, this time with both Seungri and Jiyong fucking into Daesung's tight heat, and finally, as they both emptied inside the omega, Jiyong could feel the second wave finally be over. Which was just in time as Daesung and Seungri seemed to be knackered out, both collapsing down to the bed, Jiyong and Seungri wrapping themselves around the omega, making sure that he was okay after something as big as double penetration, even if he had been the one begging for it himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daesung was more than okay, happily giggling as he cuddled into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, Jiyong was the one who ended up getting up to grab a wet cloth to wipe them all down, but when he came back, both of the two younger were sleeping, and he spent more time than he would like to admit, just looking at them with a fond smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleaned them up, happy that the wave of his heat seemed to be over, before tucking them into bed, as he went to leave, Seungri's hand shut out from under the "you don't have to go, there is space for you." he did his best attempt for puppy dog eyes, speaking in a soft tone to not wake up the sleeping omega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong booped his nose "I know, but I am starving, I will be back, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear the baby alpha wanted to argue, but then he just pouted "promise to come back? Even if we are both sleeping?" it was kinda cute how attached they were, of course, Jiyong knew that it was partially to blame on the rut, it affected all of them, but still... It was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't been lying when he said he needed something to eat, between waves of his rut and the fact that he had been living of exclusively snacks and coffee, hunger was really starting to hit Jiyong. As he made it to the kitchen it seemed that the rest of the dorm was empty, which wasn't abnormal, Seunghyun often liked to take a walk when he needed to clear his mind, and Jiyong trusted the alpha to come back when he was ready for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did seem that his pack alpha had thought about it, as a pot of soup was simmering away on the hub, bless Seunghyun and his big brain, cause soup sounded damn good to his body at that point. It seemed like something he could actually digest and not feel like shit afterwards, happily pouring himself a bowl, he reminded himself that he really owed the older alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was how Youngbae found him just 15 minutes later, leaning against the countertop, scrolling through his phone with one hand, and eating soup with the other, all while completely naked. In his rut mindset, he hadn't even considered that cloth was a thing that regular humans wore, it didn't seem that Youngbae minded as he hugged Jiyong from behind before the other alpha even realised he was there "when people say that the kitchen is for food I didn't know it meant snacks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiyong almost jumped 10 feet into the air in surprised, he had been to busy on his phone to even notice the door, but he instantly relaxed as Youngbae's scent came over him "are you hitting on me?" he couldn't help, but tease laughing a little, a laugh that the slightly older alpha seemed more than happy to join in on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When am I not hitting on you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which yeah was a fair point, Youngbae had been hitting on him since before they both even presented. It used to really annoy Seunghyun, for the reason that he had already presented and him hitting on either of them would be very inappropriate… and illegal. Back when Jiyong thought that he would debut with Youngbae, and only Youngbae, he often felt that he was being pulled in two different directions by his two friends, that he one day would have to choose between them. Of course, in the end, it turned out all right, and they loved each other as much as they loved him, which was great, amazing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Set down his soup, Jiyong turned around his arms "I am okay, you don't have to worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything," Youngbae was frowning, and all the in rut alpha could do was run a finger over the crease between his eyebrows to flatten it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have to." he knew Youngbae, and just as expected, the alpha finally relaxed the last bit of tension out of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate it when you do this, and I had to leave as well, fuck Ji, you don't understand how terrifying it feels to find you this way. We love you, we want to take care of you." Jiyong opened his mouth to protest, but Youngbae just shook his head "I know, fuck I know you didn't plan it, that you never try to end up like this, but it is still so terrifying."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jiyong could really do was cast down his stare as he mumbled "I am sorry." he hated making his pack mates feel this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a finger on his jaw, Youngbae raised his head, so they were looking into each other's eyes "I know, and you are forgiven, I was just worried and scared." a part of Jiyong could finally relax for real as he had earned forgiveness from the last of his group mates as well. It was okay, they were okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, so much." it was all Jiyong could really get out, feeling a little overwhelmed over his emotions, fuck that was the bad part about ruts, it was so hard for him to control his own fucking feelings during it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling in the room changed as Youngbae grinned at him, pecking him once quickly on the nose before grinning and reaching down, wrapping a small hand around Jiyong's now hard cock "well I can see that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn't even realised that he had been getting hard, fucking rut, it seemed that his third wave was coming faster than he had expected as Youngbae leaned down to place another love bite on his collarbone, to match the collection already found there "do you want some help with it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you to fuck me that is what I want," Jiyong didn't even think about it before the words were out of his mouth, but fuck it was really something he wanted "Dae prepped me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eyebrow shot up as the older grinned at him "don't you worry, that is something I am more than happy to provide you with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did end up fucking Jiyong, over the side of the dining table as he ran kisses all over the in rut alpha's spine, and when Seunghyun came home shortly after… he took his turn as well, Jiyong was more than happy to provide that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost two hours later, more orgasms than Jiyong could even count and a well-needed shower, the three oldest Big Bang members joined their youngest in the nest as they all cuddled up, somehow Seungri and Daesung had managed to completely sleep through more than a bit noise, which was honestly… so them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if they were both still sleeping, Seungri easily wrapped his arms around Jiyong as he laid down, and when a few minutes later, Jiyong himself fell asleep, it was in the middle of all 4 of them, being a happy Jiyong sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all knew that he would wake up in a few hours for another wave of his rut, but in all honesty, it was something they looked forward to. Cause, after all, they loved him more than any of them could expression and Jiyong… loved them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked this!</p><p>God this was a pain to write, I want to die, I have such a headache, and this is why you save kids.</p><p>I am still taking requests for more stories either here in the comments, or on twitter and/or Curious cat, links can be found below.</p><p>I also write books, for anybody interested, here:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480">Omega Unchained</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207">Omega Entangled</a></p><p> Other ways to keep up with me:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala">My writing twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber"> My Kpop YouTube</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia">Curious Cat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>